harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure
Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure is steel roller coaster located at — Hogsmeade section of Universal Orlando's Islands of Adventure theme park. The attraction, manufactured by Intamin, opened on June 13, 2019. Universal described the roller coaster as "a highly-themed roller coaster that will take us into a different corner of the wizarding world, where guests will encounter some of their favorite characters and creatures.” The attraction replaced the Dragon Challenge roller coasters, which closed on September 4, 2017. Ride overview Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure allows guests to join Rubeus Hagrid on a journey into the mysterious Forbidden Forest. Guided by Hagrid, guests fly deep into the Forbidden Forest to brave the mysteries and thrills beyond the grounds of Hogwarts Castle. The attraction combines storytelling, innovative roller coaster technology, and includes fully detailed and rich sets such as an actual forest with more than 1,200 live trees. Guests joining the attraction will first join Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class and board enchanted motorbikes that will take them closer to some of the wizarding world's most dangerous magical creatures. Guests will either ride the motorbike or board the sidecar. The motorbikes are designed to give the riders the freedom of flight. The guest's experience will differ depending on which part of the motorbike you are riding in. The roller coaster itself is a free-wheeling ride which twists, turns, and rushes forward and backward at speeds of up to 50 mph. As the roller coaster proceeds through the Forbidden Forest, guests will get closer to magical creatures such as Centaurs, Cornish Pixies, Fluffy, and a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Guests will experience challenging obstacles such as becoming entangled in Devil's Snare and encounter quite a few surprises along the way. Summary Entering the ruins of an old cathedral at the edge of the Forbidden Forest to get to class, Hagrid introduces his Forbidden Forest field trip plan with Arthur Weasley, who has helped fix Sirius Black's motorcycle and use multiple spells to duplicate it and allow it to fly autonomously. During the talk, a cage of Cornish Pixies is knocked over, allowing them to spread across the forest, leaving Hagrid and Arthur to go after them. As the motorcycles leave the loading area and zip through the ruins and trees of the forest, the riders enter a ruined shed where Hagrid tries to calm a Blast-Ended Skrewt. After flying through the cathedral's empty windows rides go through the second launch. Fluffy can be found eating a bone in a cave to the left of the brakes. Riders see the Flying Ford Anglia commandeered by Cornish Pixies before going through a foggy tunnel and flying up to a dead end, where Hagrid tells us the motorbikes have lost power before casting Reparo to fix them. The vehicles begin flying backwards and enter a dark tunnel in a denser part of the forest where a Centaur watches the bikes. Becoming caught in a Devil's Snare, Hagrid has them cast Lumos Solem to escape, though more Blast-Ended Skrewts arrive and begin firing, prompting a quick escape. As they make it back to the ruins, they pass a Unicorn and her foal before returning back to the loading station. Behind the scenes *Guests will have to be at least 48 inches (122cm) tall to ride Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure. *New details of the ride were announced in a video hosted by Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) and Alan Gilmore (Art Director for the ''Harry Potter'' films). *The inclusion of the Blast-Ended Skrewt was promoted as being a creature never seen in any of the films.https://attractionsmagazine.com/blast-ended-skrewts-hagrids-magical-creatures/ *The attraction's predecessor, Dueling Dragons, is referenced in wall artwork featured in the queue, with the dragon statues from the attraction's entrance being used to advertise Hogwarts's Dueling Club. Gallery Animatronic Hagrid.jpg Blast Ended Skrewt Wizarding World.jpg hagrids-magical-creatures-motorbike-adventure-1.jpg hagrids-magical-creatures-motorbike-adventure-2.jpg universal-hagrids-magical-creatures-motorbike-adventure.jpg External links *YouTube – New Details Revealed for Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure Notes and references Category:Attractions based on Harry Potter Category:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter